A Shippy Story
by TheCyprus
Summary: Possibly the GREATEST FanFiction you'll ever read.


A Shippy Story

This fanfiction was just a random idea thrown out that snowballed into something massive. This is version 2, the sorta normal version. The ships in this story are Spai x Mud, Respolo x Alcatron, Ashurian x Vegeta, Azure x Groovy, Toxic x Moaning, Binary x Walldo, Kyle x Weeb, Young x McJag, and Mince x Glitch. If you weren't on the server when this happened or you don't know anything about these people, it may be a bit confusing. Thank you for reading the disclaimer, hope you enjoy.

One day on Ashurian's Team Fortress 2 server, all of the normal regular members were on having a good time. Spaikrab, deciding to just throw a idea out there, used his mic and asked if everyone wanted to come over and have a party at his house. Everyone discussed it, and after some time agreed to the idea. Spaikrab gave everyone his address in steam chat and what time to be there.

On the day of the party, everyone started arriving. The first one to show up was Spaikrab's long time friend, Weeb. Weeb was the person to get him into Team Fortress 2, and helped him with some random things like helping him move. The next few people to arrive was Kyle and Jag. Kyle was someone he met recently, but he still likes having her around as she has a great sense of humor. Jag was his first friend, both meeting in first grade. They spent a lot of time togethere when they were little, but after Spaikrab moved, he saw less of Jag. Thankfully, they met on steam again, becoming best buddys again. She also helped him with stuff like moving.

Walldo, Young, Mince, and Binary came in next. Spaikrab just met them, so he doesn't know a lot about them yet. Glitch and Moaning came in after them about a hour later, bringing food and drinks. Spaikrab knew Moaning very well, as she helped Spaikrab in times of depression for him. Glitch is a awesome friend, helping him with homework and such. She also brought food on occasion. Toxic and Azure came next. Toxic was a good friend, but he could be a giant ass sometimes. Azure was one of the kinkiest guys Spaikrab knew, and he didn't blame him. Growing up around all of it could affect the guy in unknown ways.

Groovy and Ashurian came later in the day. They are good friends of Spaikrab, as they helped him with the move. Groovy likes to have her nails done on thursdays for some odd reason. Its strange that Spaikrab knows this, but he doesn't know why he knows it. Vegeta came later, as she had some stuff to do. Spaikrab wants to get to know Vegeta more. Alcatron and his girlfriend, Respolo, came in around 2:23 since Alcatron got them lost. Spaikrab finally finished laying out the refreshments for everyone, and at 2:45, Mud came in. Spaikrab knew the most about Mud, since their mothers had them play together every week or so. She knew everything about Spaikrab, and Spaikrab knew everything about her.

Around 3:34, Spaikrab decided to hook up his brand new Wii U™ and inserted the Mario Party 10™ disc. Everyone was having lots of fun, especially since everyone knew each other. Around 4:27 though, someone suggested that they play Truth or Dare. Everyone looked at Spaikrab, knowing he would make the decision since he was hosting the party. Spaikrab agreed, missing the looks of dread from some people.

Spaikrab decided to use (.com .net whatever don't read this part in the ())To find out who went first. Random.(whatever) picked the number 6, which was Spaikrab.

"Of course" Spaikrab sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and prepared for the sure onslaught of questions that were sure to come. Jag was the quickest to ask.

"Spaikrab, what's it like living alone?" Jag asked. Everyone agreed that this was a great question, not noticing Spaikrab's breath of relief.

"Well, for starters, its kinda empty knowing you have no one living with you. I would love a room mate, as that would give me someone to talk too. But it does has its perks." Spaikrab's smile turned perverse as he said "Like being able to masturba-" Spaikrab was bonked on the head by Mud before he could go any further. Mud went over to the computer, and clicked on Random.(idk) to get the next number.

The number generated was 13, which was Toxic's number. Everyone looked at Toxic, then thought deep. The silence was broken by snoring, which was being caused by Toxic. Weeb then thought up a great question.

"Toxic, why don't you ever seem to stop spamming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in the chat?" Weeb asked lazily. Toxic replied with one word. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)". Everyone was surprised that he could even make them see the lenny itself. Everyone backed up a little, and Mud clicked the randomize button. The number for that draw was 69, which belonged too Moaning.

Toxic grabbed Moaning by the collar, and started making out with such power and lust that everyone was suffocating in it. Moaning held on to Toxic, desperately clawing him in a attempt to stay in that moment. After it died down, Toxic said "My question is, do you want to do it again?" Moaning's response was to grab him again, lip locking in a battle of who's lust was more powerful. Spaikrab pointed them to the guest room, and they pratically rammed the door open in a rush to get to the bed. Moments later very distinct moaning and screaming could be heard coming from the room.

After everyone got over the startling turn of events, Mud simply pressed the randomize button again, and it landed on the numbers 21. It was obviously Azure's, since he is the meme master. Groovy came up with the most smartest question, which was "Azure, how do I become the meme master of memes?" Azure simply picked her up, strode out, and fucked her brains out in the back yard. After they came ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) inside (fully clothed of course), Groovy kissed her new boyfriend. Everyone just stared and shrugged. It WAS Azure, after all...

Spaikrab finally woke up, and after some explaining, went back to work as random.(idfk). The number was 43, which belonged to Respolo. Alcatron came up with question for his lovely girl friend, and it goes as follows.

"Respolo, will you do me a favour?" She nodded, and got in front of Alcatron. Alcatron got on one knee and brought out a small box. "I know this may not be romantic, but I wanted it to be with friends and I figured Spaikrab's party would of been the best place. Respolo, will you marry me?" Respolo squealed like a 10 year old school girl and gave Alcatron a bone crushing hug. "YES, YES!". Everyone congradulated him, and after the whole ordeal, Alcatron asked Spaikrab to be his best man, and Spaikrab happily obliged.

The next number was 1, which was Mud's number. Groovy came up with the next question, which was "Who do you like the most in this room, boyfriend/girlfriend wise?" Spaikrab saw that this question clearly made Mud uncomfortable, so he decided to step in. "Guys, this question is obviously making Mud not very comfortable. Think up another ques-"

"SPAIKRAB!" Mud shouted. Everyone froze. Nothing made a sound (except for Toxic and Moaning), not even the now super hyper Respolo. It was like everyone was made out of stone, and the atmosphere was as thick as death itself. Mud ran out of the room, and Spaikrab chased after her shouting her name. Everyone had woken up from their trance like slumber, wondering what to do. Alcatron decided that they should continue the game and Spaikrab and Mud would rejoin when they came back.

Alcatron clicked the randomize button (brought to you by ) and it landed on the number 3, which was Weeb's. Weeb groaned, knowing he was about to get shit, and braced for it. "I have a private question, so we should take this outside." Weeb recognized that voice of the shy Kyle, which at times can be really meek. Weeb did as she asked and was lead outside. Once they were outside though, Kyle pinned him against the wall and started ravaging him. Once Kyle let Weeb get a breather, Weeb so kindly asked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kyle replied with "I love you Weeb. Is there something wrong with that? If so, I'll show you why thats a bad idea." Kyle giggled. Weeb, out of fear for his life and his strange attraction to her, pinned her and started exploring her moist cavern of a mouth. Back with everyone else, they decided they weren't waiting for Weeb and Kyle and went on.

Alcatron spammed the randomize button, and the number 5 was chosen. Glitch was excited and scared, knowing that one question could make or break her life. Azure asked the infamous question "Glitch, who would you fuck out of everyone in this room?" Glitch responded with "Minecraft". Minecraft looked over, and said "Would you do it right now?". His answer was a pounce, and ended up with Glitch dragging him to the main bedroom. Glitch ripped his pants apart, looking for his long hard rod. She dragged it into her mouth slowly, teasing him at every inch. Minecraft was hopelessly moaning out of control, being drived crazy by Glitch. Minecraft started undressing Glitch, playing a little bit with here nipples. Glitch moaned into his length, which almost made him orgasm right then and there. That was all Respolo saw before she tip toed away. She told the gang, all having some moderate blushes on their faces, and procceded to the next wave of madness.

Alcatron switched places with Respolo to click the button of fate deciding. The number was 84, which happened to connect to Vegeta. Vegeta was confident that he would get a good question, but he was still a little nervous. No matter who you are, a question that can make all of your friends disappear is scary thought. Respolo immediatly got a good question, and it goes along the lines of this. "If you had the choice to be with anyone you like, would you do it even if it was a unhappy relationship?". Vegeta took one word at Ashurian and say yes. Ashurian noticed, and decided to have a little talk with Vegeta later. Everyone noticed Binary and Walldo dissappeared though, so they decided to look for them later.

Young accepted his fate, so they closed down random.(WHAT IS THE LAST BIT SERIOUSLY) and waited until someone asked a question. Jag was the one who asked, and the question was "Anyone else want to play Mario Party 10?". Everyone agreed and played Mario Party 10 for the rest of the night.


End file.
